Not Alone
by PolandSpringz
Summary: Requested by Darkness Falls. "I looked into her eyes, and saw it all."
1. Comfort

I looked into her eyes, and I saw it all.

Garnet stains danced on the walls in sync to the mix of violent retching and psychopathic laughter. I turned my head, and through weak eyes I could see a hand reached out in front of me, a paralyzed expression of fear written on a familiar face. I heard a gunshot, ugly sobbing, and then a splicing sound. A pair of arms landed at my feet, splashing droplets of blood onto the white apron that was torn and barely tied around my waist. I looked back up and saw a person screaming as they were lifted up by their hair and yanked away. I saw them clawing back at me and yelling for me to help them.

I couldn't move. I felt something pulsating through my body and I just froze. I didn't matter how important they were or that emotion of loving that was stirring the adrenaline inside of me, it all froze as the cries of my friends were silenced in an instant as the black haired man took a knife to the neck of the boy before me.

"No..." I whimpered desperately, "STOP IT!" I clawed at my head, shaking it and looking away. The words flowing from my mouth weren't my own, and I couldn't stop the images from flying in, no matter how hard I tried.

"STOP IT! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE SETO BACK!"

"Alright then..." A sibilant tone hissed at me, "Take him."

A head with a paralyzed expression of horror rolled over to me. I started to scream out incomprehensible words and phrases as my tiny fragile hands fumbled in attempts to pick up the decapitated head. I held it close to me and tears melted together with the blood as the murder just kicked away corpse after corpse, clearing a path before he faced me once more. He watched me with an emotionless look before it warped into pure joy within this tragedy.

"Isn't this wonderful! Look at how this tragedy is unfolding! What will you do about it, I wonder?" He snickered and threw his head back, only to snap it back up and walk over to me with a displeased face, "Stop your whining already...he's dead. If you really want him back, then reset it all, and prevent this from happening."

"Reset it...?" I asked through disgusting sniffles.

"Yes, bitch. Now hurry up and do it, or else...I'll play with this one next..." He peeled back a wall of snakes to reveal a woman with white hair who was clearly unconscious and from the amount of tears that began to flow, I knew she was someone important.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled.

"Then reset it! Reset it all and see if you can stop this tragedy!"

And slowly, everything came to a stop, and I was back to staring face to face with a young girl with pinkish red eyes. I was startled at first, the amount of and the content of those memories where so horrid that they were burning themselves into my mind. I looked at the girl, she appeared to be expecting something, so I shoved my hands into my pockets and took out a music player, and offered it to her. Despite her being locked away for hundreds of years, she knew exactly how to use, which I can give credit to the fact that the thousands of other "me"s have repeated this process in front of her many times.

However, this time, she listened to the song for only a moment before she raised a head and looked at me again, searching for the differences from what normally happened.

I caught her gaze once more, and, bracing myself for more terrible imagery, I was greeted with a warmth feeling as what looked to be an older Shuuya and Tsubomi smiling as "I"(really this girl) tripped or did something stupid that they perceived as cute. I saw a couple moments with an older "me" and then two siblings, along with a white haired tall man and a girl on a phone screen. As their faces flashed by me, I felt warmth and comfort combine to create a serene sensation that calmed me after that shock of terror.

But, this was not one I wanted to hold onto forever.

I blinked and let the images stop. Normally, I couldn't do that until the entire story was done unfolding, but this time, I held the pen. I wrapped the hoodie I typically wore around the girl and then hugged her and comforted her telling her everything would be okay.

"You're not alone anymore."

I had to find out who those other people were.

I had to, so this girl wouldn't be alone ever again.


	2. Staring Contest

I used it on Kido next.

I had forced her and Kano to have a staring contest with me so that way I would be able to use my eye power without them really knowing. I sat down on the bed across from Kido and had Kano tell us when to begin. I had to be quick about this though, because I knew that after a while, Tsubomi would disappear from my vision from the prolonged staring. I had to catch her before she blinked.

We sat in silence for a minute, the two of us intently focused on the other's eyes. I saw her struggling not to look away, twiddling her thumbs, and she kept crossing and uncrossing her feet at the ankles. I waited, for it could be any moment now...

And I blinked a second before she did, and I stole her gaze.

I was surrounded by a feeling of neglect suddenly, and it was weighing me down, filling my heart with distrust and bubbling anger and sadness. All of these must have added up to Tsubomi's current shyness. I held my breath and waited patiently for all of the scenes to come on through. It began with being shoved around by servants, then switched to be pushed to the floor by a sibling, until finally ignorance from a father. Then, I felt extremely hot and all around me was crackling embers of orange and yellow.

"Papa!" I screamed out and tried to run from the corner of the room to the door, but the flames only pushed me back. With every passing second, they would tower higher and higher above me, pushing me farther and farther back, until I was pinned underneath a desk. I heard a snapping and crinkling from above, and then the ceiling gave out, and beams and wood collapsed into the room below, feeding the fire more and more fuel. I heard a strangled cry, and I peered out the side, seeing a young woman stuck beneath a fallen beam. Her hair glowed red in the inferno that surrounded us.

I felt all thoughts leave me as I ran forward and tried to yank her out of it, but despite my efforts, there was another cracking sound and then the next floor's furniture fell through the gaping hole in above us.

There was a large gap in Tsubomi's memory. I could hear words and sounds in this space of blackness and emotions flowed into my heart and then there was light, and then it was if I had just awoken inside the orphanage.

There was something like that in Marry's memory too, inbetween the death of her mother and her centuries of loneliness. A space of nothing, or forgotten thoughts.

"Seto you won! Now go against me!" Kano chirped as he sat down next to Tsubomi, pushing her over a little. I blinked a few times, startled. I had blinked before Tsubomi, so why was Kano saying I won?

"Seto! Seto! Let's start already!" He waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oops. Sorry. I blanked out for a second. Let's start. Tsubomi-chan, you can be the judge."

"O-o-okay..." She mumbled quietly.

I waited for the count and then I opened my eyes and peered at Kano, my eye power activated. I waited, and waited, but I saw nothing. Why couldn't I see what was in Kano's past? Why couldn't I see his thoughts? It worked with Tsubomi and Marry, so why not-

Kano was smirking at me a little bit.

It took me a moment, but then I realized something.

"Kosuke-kun, you lost." Tsubomi disrupted my thoughts.

Kano finally blinked.

"I won! Yay!" Kano jumped up and put his hands in the air excitedly before he looked back down at me, a confused yet somewhat placid expression masked on his face. "Sorry, Kosuke. I won."

I could swear I still see him smirking somewhat.


	3. Why

The day after that, things changed.

The three of us were sitting in our desks at school reading our assigned books when the guidance counselor burst in out of breathe and asked the three of us to come with her and to bring all of our things. I'm sure we all had the same thoughts in our heads, although they varied a little, we all had a general idea of what she had to tell us.

Someone had died.

A couple minutes later, Shuuya was carrying Tsubomi's crying form out of the office as he dragged me by my shirt collar. He wasn't speaking, no tears flowed from his face, and he looked so defeated yet so plain. Tsubomi was a sobbing mess of snot and tears and I was shaking uncontrollably.

Then, there were gaps in my memory.

I recall Shuuya carrying the umbrella as he dragged us down the streets, trying to get us home so we could meet Nee-chan and get a full explanation. It wasn't until we heard her voice that Tsubomi and I ripped ourselves from Shuuya's grasp and ran to our hero, pleading with her to reverse what had happened, asking her to make it all be a lie.

It was a shame that none of us had asked the liar to do it.

We were in school again that day.

Summer vacation had recently ended, and we had just returned to school. I was scrawling away at some math work I hoped to finish before I headed home and Shuuya was nowhere to be seen, which Tsubomi and I welcomed. The sun was beginning to set, and it was almost five. My olive haired sister swung her legs as she waited for me, spying out the window across the way to stare at the high school that Nee-chan attended.

Suddenly, she jumped up and started to run.

"Tsubomi, wait! What's wrong?!" I shouted, standing up, knocking my chair over in the process. My eyes rolled over towards the window, and I saw a girl with a red scarf falling through the air. A man and a boy stood on the rooftop, and I saw my adopted sister running out of the building and to the street, trying to make it in time.

I heard a scream so earth shattering erupt as the body smacked against the ground with such force it bounced for a second before it rolled to the front doors, landing at the feet of another unsuspecting person.

How many people were going to befall this tragedy...?


	4. Help

I remember the sound of my feet smacking and sliding off the tiles of the hallway floor. I had to see it with my own eyes. I had to know who that girl was. No, I _knew _who that girl was, I just had to confirm it. I couldn't be Nee-chan, it couldn't be the older sister who had kept us happy and radiated the innocence of a child and pushed it into our hardened hearts. She was the one who taught us that red was the color of a hero. She never stopped smiling, she never stopped laughing, and she never stopped being the best big sister she could be.

So, it couldn't be Nee-chan. It had to be someone else.

If it was up to me, I would have stayed in that classroom and done nothing. I would have just remained where I was and watch for hours on end as police cars, ambulances, and spectators came by and tried to help. I would have wanted to stay there and watch from afar because my legs wouldn't allow that.

See, they knew that if I stayed in that classroom for any longer, I would have done the same as Nee-chan, eventually.

The window was left open, after all.

"Tsubomi! Tsubomi, what happened?" I shouted as I slammed the front doors open and ignored the passing cars as I made my way across the street. A girl in a black middle school uniform was staring down at a distorted and crumpled figure.

"Kosuke..." She whimpered and seemed to be gasping for air. I stopped running and began to approach her cautiously. She was clutching something, and her knees were shaking. I carefully took another step, the quiet clicking resounding across the soundless space as I walked along the path that led to my sisters.

"Tsubomi...?" I placed a hand on my shoulder, and she whipped her head around to me, and I caught a glimpse of something velvet in her hands.

"She's gone."

I just barely caught my sister as she collapsed to her knees in a fit of angry yells and screams as she sobbed her name. I lowered her to the ground and squatted down beside her, the blood that trickled along the ground pooled around my feet and seeped into Tsubomi's skirt. The scarf dragged in it and began to get darker and more crimson coloring in certain patches as it absorbed it. The sound of someone screaming disrupted the two of us and we looked over towards the door.

Shuuya and Kenjirou were standing there.

"Ayano!"

"Nee-chan..." Shuuya started to run over to her body, but Kenjirou shoved him out of the way, knocking him to the ground. He skidded on his side, and the three of us watched as Kenjirou turned the body of the girl over and revealed her face that was bruised and shattered. Her eyes were still open, and they seemed so-

Kenjirou quickly shut them with his fingers and Kano crawled over to the two of them, and brushed her bangs out of her face as he cried over the body. However, there actions did not stop the sudden images from flying through my mind, and I heard a voice waver as it spoke sweetly to me.

"What are you two doing? Call an ambulance!" Kenjirou shouted at the two of us, and although we were a little offended and thrown of balance, Tsubomi took out her phone and began dial while I dashed into the building trying to find someone to help. I climbed staircases and through open classroom doors asking anyone for help, even when they were empty. I finally just started scanning them from the outside, looking in through the little windows above the doors as I ran by.

The end of the hallway loomed at me as I stepped onto the final floor. What was I doing this for? First my dog, Tsubomi's family, Marry's mother, Ayaka, and now Ayano? Everyone was gone. It was exactly seven thirty right now, and everyone had gone home. No teachers or students, or anyone. I wouldn't find anyone at the end of this hallway.

And I didn't.

I went by every room and when I finally came into contact with the wall that marked the end of the top floor, I pressed my palm into it, the plaster from the walls leaving uneven marks in my skin. I balled my hand into a fist and slowly, little by little, I became like my sister, and I crumpled.

I fell to the ground in a fit of rage and began to shout at the ceiling while I slid closer to the floor. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I could hear Lucifer laughing at my misery as I curled into a little ball on the ground. Tears stained my clothes as I coughed and cried and screeched so much, I thought I was going to lose my voice.

Ayano was gone, and there was no one who could change that concrete fact.


	5. Fly

Time moved by in a blur.

A few years passed, and I decided that we should move out and away from Kenjirou. I may have always looked up to him, but the way he acted after Ayano's death gave me the vibe that we weren't wanted anymore. Plus, Kano seemed to hold some sort of grudge against him, so I started taking odd jobs around town and by the time we had finished high school, I had enough saved up that we could _at the very least _rent a place for the three of us to stay.

I also thought about that girl in the forest. I hadn't seen her since the death of Ayano, which had been a few years now. I guessed she must have felt pretty lonely during that time.

* * *

"_Seto!" I watched as girl with long white cream puff waves of hair opened the door to greet me, an enthusiastic smile plastered on her pale, perfectly round face. "How are you? How is your siblings?"_

_I remember struggling to smile as she ushered me inside the threshold. She ran to the kitchen to make some tea, nearly tripping in the process. I caught her just before she stumbled, and she tilted her head to look at me shyly before I helped her upright and she wandered off, mumbling to herself to be more careful. I sat down at the small wooden table and gazed out the window. I watched as a mother bird taught her children how to fly, coaxing them out of the messy round nest._

_It was a little late for them to be taught how to fly, but I guess they must have hatched late, hence them leaving around the end of summer instead of the end of spring. Two of the baby birds were tossed and flew just fine, and I heard a few tweets and saw what I presumed to be the father bird watching from a higher branch. The other two flew up to him and waited for their other siblings to go._

_It was hard to see from the glaring sun, but I was almost certain that the next bird glanced at the bigger sibling behind them, but before it could chirp the mother tapped the bird and they were sent tumbling out of the nest, stumbling but eventually catching flight. The final bird stepped forward and I watched with a faint smile as it touched the edge of the woven twigs and spread its wings._

_And then it hit the ground with a dull thud, and everything came rushing back to me._

"_Seto?" I heard Marry call to me from the kitchen. Apparently she had been talking, but I had been too wrapped up in the birds to notice. She set down the serving platter and the dishes on it clanked together loudly. She put her palms on the wooden oak surface of the table and stared at me, her pinkish red eyes widening as she leaned closer and closer to me. Finally, she brushed a hand against my cheek, her thumb grazing beneath my eyes._

"_Seto...you're crying...?" Her voice was confused, and if I had looked at her I am sure I would have seen her absolutely dumbfounded. Her knight in shining armor, the one who had rescued her from fear, was sitting before her, and sobbing his eyes out. I let my black eyes roll over slowly as I craned my neck slightly to greet her gaze._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of joyous tweeting and a chorus of harmonized chirps and a shadow flew upwards. Marry and I both looked towards the window, and I watched as the bird rose from the earth and into the sky, soaring higher than the others and flew off into the distance._

"_Seto, is everything alright?" Marry asked._

"_Yeah. I was just distracted. Let's have some tea, shall we?" I asked her, and though I knew she could see through my façade, she sat down and began to pour me a cup. I was thankful for her cooperation._

* * *

When I went to see Marry again, I brought Shuuya and Tsubomi with me. I figured it would be useful to have them get to know the new tenant before I suddenly forced her upon them. Also, they would be helpful when it came to gathering up her stuff in boxes before we made the move. Tsubomi seemed to get along well with her, despite her being slightly annoyed by her clumsiness in the beginning. Shuuya left a lasting impression on Marry, and I think I will have to deal with some minor fights in the future.

"Hey, Seto?" Marry asked me when we were putting some of her books in a box, "Are you feeling any better since last time you visited? You appeared to be really upset at that time."

"The bird reminded me of something at that time. Sorry, it still hurts a little to talk about it." I said, trying to focus my mind on the books and not the images of my older sister that were flashing in the back of my mind. I saw Marry pause and look at me, and I think Shuuya and Tsubomi overheard from the other side of the room, for I heard all motion stop around me, but then it started up as quickly as it had started.

"Damn it, Kano! You almost broke something!" Tsubomi yelled and kicked Shuuya out the door. Marry picked up her journal and placed in carefully in the box and I just tried to process everything except that blurry image threatening to return to my mind. I didn't need to shed tears here, not now.

"Come on, Marry. We have to get back to the entrance to the forest and load some of these boxes in Kenjirou's car. We'll come back later for the rest, ok?" I said, standing up and picking up the rather heavy box. Marry smiled and nodded, and she linked arms with me as we walked out the door into the forest sunlight.


	6. Interlude-Frienships

Then, about a year later, we encountered a group of oddities. First came that idol girl that Kano had somehow tricked Kido into bringing. He also had somehow forced all of us to agree to form a gang, even though we had no exact purpose and no coherent name, but I smiled and went along with it, thankful for all of the noise to drown out bad memories. I was also rather happy at the thought that we could all move on, and not just me. For a while, Kano had stopped talking and avoided us a bit after Ayano's death. It made me feel at ease when I could see him smiling.

When Momo arrived, Kano had only just whipped together the name and purpose of our gang not even hours before, but he seemed set on making this a reality. We deemed the Mekakushi Dan, or Blindfold Gang, and our purpose was not only to strengthen our "eye powers" but also fight crime or help the public using them in any way we could. Kido seemed a little hesitant at the idea of us suddenly using our last names, but soon after she put up her great façade of irritation at the responsibility of being the leader shoved in her face. I, however, could tell she was actually quite pleased with the notion of her being in charge of all of us.

Kido was content with another girl joining due to female power and whatnot, but not soon after had we delved into chaos and Momo's expensive cell phone was in a pitcher of lemonade, frying its circuits. Kido then forced all of us to own up to what had happened and forced us to the mall to compensate, and somehow we came into contact with her older brother, the shut in who despite being socially awkward, was probably the only one that surpassed me and Kido's level of sanity. We discovered this after a plight involving terrorists and we forced him to join the gang after Kano spilled everything about us to him.

To be truthful, I believe Kano knew what he was doing when he tricked Kido into bringing Momo and when he quickly, and without reason, spilled all the details about us to her brother. It was almost as though he _wanted _them to join. To me, however, I was just happy the Kano wanted to make some new friends. It was a nice change of pace compared to when we were avoided by him for a couple of months.

I just hoped that this time, these friendships were going to be real.


	7. Shuya

The truth had to be revealed at some point.

I believe than some people may assume that I remained completely oblivious until the final moments, and then the thing we call truth would come up and slap me in the face before it ripped me to pieces.

I didn't want that to happen, so I didn't let it.

It began the day we met Shintarou, and Ene had convinced all of the group to travel to the amusement park together, as Shintarou apparently owed it to her and had promised her it.

It seemed not _all _members of the gang were enthusiastic about this.

Shintarou quickly made his escape away from us, and I understood his reasons. It must have been too much for him, having all of this shoved in his face in only a half hour and the rest of the gang could be a little overbearing at times. I went after him, trying to convince him to come with us some more. I knew he would only flee and hide within his house, for Ene and Momo told us that he hadn't come outside in years and without any reason to stay he would most likely return there.

And lucky for me, when I did find him, I was forced to deal with a panicky shut in who had no idea on how to control his emotions.

"Shintarou, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get him to stand still.

"It's that man there he...and those kids! There was a truck and then suddenly...We have to do something Seto! Something happened! Something swallowed those guys up and- I don't know what to do! What should I do, Seto?!"

"Shintarou! Calm down please! People are taking care of it." I moved in front of him before he could walk over to where the truck and the bodies were. "Everything is going to be fine, now, please. Just wait here for a moment."

I wandered over to where the others had gathered, and was quite shocked that despite the truck slamming into the car and completely crushing it, the two victims were actually only unconscious and there were no signs of there being any damage besides that. They were still breathing and would be fine once they woke up. I stood up and turned back to Shintarou.

"Shintarou, there absolutely fine. The two of them are only-"

"What do you mean, two? There were three people! Two kids and one adult! I saw three people! Where is the girl? What happened to the girl?!"

"Shintarou...you must be seeing things. Please calm down. I know you are upset but the ambulance is here. I think they will let one person in with the victims. Why don't you go ahead, and I'll inform the rest of the gang and we will be there soon, okay?" I asked, pushing him towards the ambulance like he was a dead weight. He honestly seemed to be shocked beyond comprehension in this moment, and knew that whatever he was going off about, Kido probably had more knowledge of it than me.

"_This is Kido speaking. Seto, what is it?"_

"_I found Shintarou, but he seemed to be freaking over a friend of his."_

"_A friend? Shintarou doesn't have any friends beside Ene..." I heard Momo mumble in the background._

"_What happened, Seto?" Kido asked._

"_I think his friend was hit by a truck or something. He was pretty upset when I got there. He headed over to the local hospital a couple of minutes ago. There seemed to be something about the situation confusing him, but I think you might be able to help him better than I can."_

"_Alright, but Kano is going to stay behind at the cemetery a bit longer. We will head over there right away. See you." She said and I heard the line go dead._

"Hey, Kano!" I waved as I walked a little faster, approaching my younger brother as he continued to face the grave. The gang and I had returned home to only find Kano still out, and after the fiasco at the hospital, we didn't need to be worrying about another person.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. What's up? Why are you so worked up?" He stated, his voice rather plain.

"Don't give me that! You never came home and you don't have your cell, so we've all been worried sick!" Kano simply turned his head slightly and I caught a glimpse of his dead eyes as they returned to the grave.

"Oh. Sorry."

There was a brief, silence in which he simply seemed to stare off into space, unfocused yet clearly uncomfortable with my presence.

"Oh, right. I never got a chance to pay my respects at Nee-chan's grave." I said, practically pushing Kano out of the way so I could kneel down and talk to my sister. "Do you mind?"

"Eh?"

"Well, we've managed to spend another exciting year together." I folded my hands and shut my eyes as I spoke to Ayano. "We've gained some new friends, so things have gotten a little chaotic. Kido's been trying really hard to-"

"I already told her that." Kano interrupted, his tone emphasizing his boredom.

"Eh?! You did? Um...well, anyway, we are getting by just fine. Keep watching over us, Nee-chan."

Kano's sigh broke my thoughts once again.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"What's the hurry? You don't have to rush me, do you?" My voice came out a little like a whine as I looked up him. He appeared so distant and off in his own place. "You seem depressed. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Not really."

"Well, if you say so. But you haven't really been yourself today." I had picked up on little tiny things throughout the day that just didn't add up. His silent and soft spoken yet rude attitude now was certainly a big change from his normal jubilant self. "Are you sure you are okay?"

He spun around to face me so fast I almost toppled over.

"If you're so curious then use you damn power!" He blurted out as his face twisted into one of fury. "You can see inside my head, can't you, Kosuke?" He leaned over towards me and clutched his scalp angrily, "You don't even need to ask!"

"...Kano...?" I whispered.

"I'm so pissed...You all are so hyped up but you don't know anything about anything! It's not like you even care about Nee-chan, do you? I'm right, aren't I?!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?! How can you say something like that?" Confusion wrapped around me in a tight embrace as my brother continued to spit words laced with poison at me.

"Stop talking like that!" He yelled, and I watched silently as his face crumpled and her covered it with his hand. "I just...what the hell? How did everything come to be like this...? Mom and Nee-chan are both gone..."

I watched as the water trickled down his face from behind his hand and the sidewalk absorbed the little water droplets. The cloudy, gray moonlight cast its shadow over us as a streetlight flickered in the distance.

"I mean...we all are going to die at the hands of him sooner or later..." He stared up at the sky, and I rose to my feet. It took so much self-restraint not to simply get up and tackle him in a hug in that very moment.

"I'm just so tired of it...I hate this cruel world..." As he coughed up words he had kept locked away for so long, I gently placed my hand against the back of his head, and pulled him towards my chest.

Even though I didn't understand anything at the moment, I had to try.

"It will be okay...It's always going to be okay." I cooed.

"How the hell is it going to be okay?! Damn it...!" He sniffled and pushed his head closer to me. It hurt me to hear his voice so broken and his smiling face replaced by this mask of sadness and pain.

No, wait, this was my brother's real face.

I guess I always knew deep down he was faking it. No one could smile all the time. I guess that Kido and I just grew accustomed to it after a while as _our Kano. _After all, even after Kido punched him and broke his mask, he was still smiling.

I rubbed the back of his head as I looked to the sky, seeking answers from the foggy haze that concealed the moon.

"You've always shouldered our burdens since we were young, Shuya." I said, almost thankful to be able to say his real name. It made me think that _Kano _and _Shuya _were two different people. "You always had a smile on your face when you were with us..."

He sobbed some more.

"But you see, when we were little, I finally noticed it. You're always pushing yourself."

"Kosuke..."

I almost started bawling when he whispered my name.

"I know you don't want to tell me anything, but from now on, let's share the burden, okay?"

I slowly pulled back, and placed my hands on his shoulders as I turned to meet his gaze.

"Shuya...you and me...we are brothers...You are not alone anymore." I said, and let myself steal his gaze.


End file.
